Eiji BunnyChan
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: He met her when he was eight, she was six and crying, he left her with a lasting impression, and he unknowingly took something important from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Eiji Bunny-Chan**

**Summary: He met her when he was eight, she was six and crying, he left her with a lasting impression, and he unknowingly took something important from her.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Mama..."_

"Kagome-Chan, it's time to leave."

Kagome, a small girl of six years old, sat in front of a grave site, with lost eyes looking down at the name on the stone.

_Rai Higurashi_

_Born Aug, 2, 1957 – Died Jan, 12, 2002_

_~Loving Mother, Faithful Wife, Forever Loved~_

"_Mama..."_

"Kagome-Chan, let's go." A woman stared sadly down at the girl, holding a hand out to the petite six year old, who was a size smaller than most, resembling a four or five year old in stature.

The girl shook her head; tears in her eyes which had yet to fall helped the blue color stand out. "I want my Mama!"

Sighing, the woman walked up to the girl and crouched down before her, "Your Mama isn't coming back, Kagome, she isn't here anymore."

Kagome seemed to understand that well enough as she finally let her tears fall as a single drop of rain fell from above and landed on her cheek. The woman in front of her stood and pulled her umbrella in front of her.

"Looks as if it's going to rain, we need to hurry home." She opened the umbrella only to find that the little girl was no longer standing in front of her. "Kagome-Chan?" she called, "Kagome-Chan!"

**-x-x-x-**

_~Why good evening my gorgeous kitty cat~_

_~With perfect ears and fur, how do you manage that?~_

_~Just for you the moon out and awake~_

_~Would you like to come out with me on a date?~_

A childishly cute voice echoed in the forest near the cemetery in Tokyo. Kagome could hear it clearly, and curiously, she wandered around looking for the singer.

_~I steal all the fish and I chase all the birds~_

_~And when I'm full I lay on the roof, and close my eyes and say bye to the world ~_

_~You can join me too Nyan Nyan Nyan~_

_~I have lots of friends that I'd like you to meet~_

_~So please just open up that window~_

_~And come with me!~_

She found the voice's owner and watched in wonder as a boy a little taller than herself jumped around on a trampoline, doing all sorts of flips and turns as he sang with a big smile on his lips.

_~My dream one day Nyan Nyan Nyan~_

_~I'd travel up north and look to the sky~_

_~Then I'll finally look up and see the colourful illuminating northern lights~_

Kagome sniffed and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she listened to him sing, his red hair flipped out away from his face bounced with every landing and swished with every flip. She hadn't yet seen his eyes, as they were closed.

_~It's be great too Nyan Nyan Nyan~_

_~If you could come with me and be by my side~_

_~But I guess that will not happen now~_

"Why?"

The boy turned around in surprise and stared at Kagome; she looked at him and saw for the first time the color of his eyes, a beautiful shade of blue quite similar to her own.

"What?"

"Why won't it happen?" Kagome asked in more detail this time.

"_...oh, the song..."_ He muttered quietly to himself then smiled and bounced down into a sitting position on the side of the trampoline. "Because, the cat has nice food, and a nice bed, and loves the little girl that she belongs to, she doesn't want to leave with the wild alley cat. He won't ever see the northern lights with her, because she is happy where she is, but he will continue to see her, because she likes when he comes to visit."

Kagome smiled, "What was it, that song?"

"Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life, my mom was singing it."

"..." Kagome had completely forgotten as to why she was where she was until he spoke those words, tears started to spill from her eyes as she cried. And it was in that instant that two arms held her in a close embrace as a hand lightly patted her on her back.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Mama! Mama!"

"...you want your mom?"

"Yes, Mama!"

"Well, where is she?"

Kagome sniffled pathetically as the boy who no longer sat on his trampoline, stood next to her, trying to dry her eyes and cheeks of tears. "...Mama...is gone..."

"...oh..."

Had Kagome been older, she might have been able to identify the emotion that flitted across his eyes as guilt, but her young age kept her in the dark as to the boys' emotions. "She was having my baby brother, and died...I want Mama, but she can't come back, and it hurts, because I miss her..."

The boy nodded and stared sadly at the girl, then, smiling, he took her hand and pulled her off into another direction, running out of the forest which wasn't much of a run, since the trampoline was only a couple feet into the forest.

Kagome stared ahead with tears still flowing from her eyes, and looked at the large house which was now coming into view; a two story house with a large backyard and three cars in the front.

She heard the far away sound of a dog barking and Kagome hesitated in the pull for a moment before continuing to the house.

"I'm home!"

The barking got louder and around the corner a small long haired dog came running and skidding to a slide before the boy who laughed at the cute dogs efforts to stop on the marble floor. "That's Samurai,"

"What is he?"

The boy picked the sandy and honey colored dog up and ran his hand through the silky hair of the puppy. "He's a Lhasa Apso, three months old."

Kagome looked at the puppy for a moment before smiling and petting him gently on the head. "Hi Samurai."

"Eiji-Kun! Where have you been?" A woman with long red hair falling in waves around her shoulder entered with a cell phone held loosely in her hand.

"I was out on the trampoline."

"..." Kagome hid her self behind the taller boy and would have succeeded in going unnoticed had it not been for a hand gripping the back of her sundress and lifting her into the air. "Ah!"

"Hey! Nii-San! Put her down!" Eiji, the boy who had taken her to his home, yelled out at a boy who looked strikingly similar to Eiji.

"Aren't you a little young to be bringing girls home, Eiji?"

Eiji stuck his tongue out as his older brother placed the girl back down. Grabbing Kagome's hand, he ran upstairs with Samurai running quickly after them.

Eiji took her to his room and slammed the door shut, "Annoying older brothers!" He sighed, "Sorry about him," Eiji turned and saw the younger girl looking out the window.

"You can see the Cemetery from here."

"...yeah..."

"...Kagome,"

Eiji looked curiously at the girl, "Huh?"

"My name," She turned with a smile, "is Kagome."

"I'm Eiji, nice to meet you Kagome-Chi!"

"Kagome..._Chi_?"

"Haha, it's cute!"

Kagome smiled, noticing a teddy bear on the floor next to his bed, she looked at it intently and watched as it fell over onto a white bunny with floppy ears.

"Kumano Daigorou, that's his name."

"Which one, the bear, or the bunny?"

"The bear," He picked up the bunny and fixed his bear up-right. "So, why don't you tell me about your...mom..." He carefully brought up the topic which he had mentally dubbed taboo.

"...Mama was already sick...the doctor had said that she would die if she gave birth to my brother, and recommended an abortion..."

"_No way,"_ Eiji sat down on the floor beside her.

"Everyone acts like I don't understand because I'm six, but I listen, and I hear them...yes I'm little, but I understand what they're saying. My mom fought everyone on the matter. She said that a few seconds holding her son would be worth more than a lifetime of never having seen him."

Eiji smiled softly at that, noticing the tears forming at her eyes, he held out the bunny in his hands to her.

Kagome took it gently and played with its floppy ears as she gathered herself up before speaking again. "She talked to me a couple weeks ago, about how she probably wouldn't see me again once she went to the delivery room, but even so, she wanted me to be a good big sister to my baby brother. I miss Mama...but I want to be there for my brother too...I don't think its fair that to save one, I had to lose the other."

"...it isn't fair...but I think you'll make a good big sister."

"I don't think so."

Eiji grinned, "I have experience with older siblings, I know you'll make a great big sis."

"..." Kagome smiled, staring down at the bunny. "Your really kind, Eiji-Kun."

Blushing a bit, Eiji shook his head, "Not more than any other kid, I do think we should get you back home though. You wandered off, right?"

"...yeah."

"Then let's go!" Eiji pulled Kagome up to her feet, "I know if it was me and I suddenly went missing, my family would be going into a frenzy searching for me. I know, your mom would also be worried if you went missing."

"She's dead though..."

"...yes, but that doesn't mean she isn't watching over you. You have to remember all the good things about her, everything she taught you, told you, showed you...don't forget that she loves you...and that will never be past tense, love doesn't fade, Kagome-Chi."

Kagome let him pull her to his mom who was talking in an annoyed tone to someone on the phone.

"Mom,"

"One second," She covered the mouth piece and smiled down at Eiji, "What is it sweetie?"

"Kagome-Chi needs to go back to the Cemetery, can you drive her back?"

"...Ceme-ah! Oh dear," She put the phone to her ear once more, "I need to go, something just came up, I'll call you back later." She snapped the phone shut and turned to Kagome, smiling kindly at the little girl. "Hello Kagome-Chan; might I ask how you got here, dear?"

"I ran into the forest, my Aunt is probably looking for me."

"I see, do you know her number?"

"..." Kagome shook her head 'no'. "I've only just met her today."

"Is there anybody whose number you do know?"

"...I only knew Mama's, but that won't help you any..."

"Mom, I can take them to the Cemetery,"

Kagome saw that it was the older boy from before and hid once again behind Eiji.

"Alright then, call me when you get there and let me know if she finds her Aunt, if not, I'll meet you all down there and we'll go to the police."

"Right,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood at the edge of the forest, staring at the gravesite where her Aunt was kneeling, crying in the rain at the loss of her sister, and the fact that she had already lost her sisters daughter.

"_Rai, I don't know how to do this..."_

The voice was softly whispered, but Kagome recognized it as her Aunts. For the few hours that she'd been with her, she had memorized its soft tenor.

"Obasan,"

"...!" Her aunt turned at the voice and stared in surprise. "Kagome-Chan..."

Kagome turned to Eiji and moved to hand back the bunny that she still carried only for him to shake his hand.

"Call it a gift, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime. I'll be moving soon, so we won't be here for long, but come by and visit, nai?"

"How long will you be here for?" Kagome asked.

"...hmm,"

His brother sighed, "Five more months,"

"That's not long..." Kagome hugged the bunny close to her, tears already forming in her eyes. "I don't want to lose anymore people, Eiji-Kun."

Eiji smiled, "Who ever said that you'd lose me, I'm moving to another part of Tokyo, not to another country." He laughed, "We might see each other for a couple years, but that doesn't mean I'm disappearing forever."

"But─"

He held his hand out with a pinky extended, "Let's make a promise, to meet up again, right here, ten years from now, no matter what happens, if we see each other in a couple weeks from now, or not, we'll meet back here ten years from now, no matter what!"

Kagome stared at the pinky and smiled, taking it and locking it with hers, she laughed, "Ten years..." She saw a hand from the corner of her eyes and released his pinky to take her Aunts hand. "Bye, Eiji-Kun."

"Bye, bye, Kagome-Chi!" He called, waving cheerfully to the girl, _"Oh..."_ He laughed, "Wait! What's your last name?"

"Higurashi, you?" She was looking over her shoulder as she asked.

"Kikumaru, see you in ten years Kagome-Chi!"

"In ten years..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Goodness, ten years is such a long time to wait though... ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eiji Bunny-Chan**

**Summary: He met her when he was eight, she was six and crying, he left her with a lasting impression, and he unknowingly took something important from her.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Bye, bye, Kagome-Chi!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**(February, 13, 2007)**

"Careful, we aren't paying you to break things!"

Kagome watched her aunt yell at one of the movers, "Where is Eiji?" She asked her aunt, but she got no answer as the older woman walked off, following the mover who was holding a box of collectible glass orbs. "..."

Kagome was eleven years old; it had been almost five years since she'd seen Eiji. The two had met on multiple occasions and had played together at his house until he'd had to move away. Then, she never saw him again...

She had introduced him to her _mother_ at one point though, taking him to the grave and telling him stories about her, how she would always sneak up behind her and try to scare her, then cuddle her and apologize with kisses.

She missed him, she always missed him. She wouldn't say it was something silly like love, it wasn't, it couldn't be, she was too young, he was too young, and she didn't want to be in love. She just wanted her friend back.

"...Uncle, where is Eiji?"

"Uh, I don't know Kagome," Her uncle Naraku was at the laptop in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand as he read over an e-mail from work.

Kagome sighed, she loved her uncle, but he was a space cadet! He couldn't recall anything, she wasn't even sure if he remembered the reason he'd married her aunt. Kagome knew, it was all business, her Aunt was the last child of her grandparents, and since she had been unmarried after the death of her mother, Kagome's grandparents had set her Aunt up with a wealthy business tycoon. He had agreed only because the marriage would land him with an heir, a son...well, on the contrary, it landed him with a daughter. He did however fall in love with her Aunt, so it wasn't all bad.

Kagome made her way down the hall of the new house they would be living in from now on, she looked inside one of the bedrooms and stared at a little boy, "Souta, have you seen Eiji?"

"No, have you seen Pooka?"

Kagome shook her head as her almost six year old brother left to find _Pooka_, their bunny. Walking upstairs, she made her way to the game room where a little girl was sitting with a white bunny in her arms. "Kagura-Chan, do you know where Eiji is?"

"Momo?"

"I don't have any peaches, have you seen Eiji?"

Kagura shook her head no, the white bunny jumping out from her arms, "Pooka!"

Kagome sighed, moving out of the way of the bunny and four year old girl. "Kanna~" She called out, making her way to the last room in the house, the first to be set up, and the one with the youngest member of her family. She walked inside and up to a crib and smiled, a little girl with white hair and a white night dress, lay sleeping with _Eiji_ in her arms. _"Gomen, Kanna-Chan,"_ She whispered, gently taking the white bunny in hand and leaving the room without another sound.

**-x-x-x-**

She left the house and made her way to a tree out back, climbing it; she sat comfortably against a branch and started to hum. The song probably wouldn't mean much to most people, but it meant a lot to her.

This whole week would be busy as she was supposed to help her mom and dad unpack, while watching out for her two little sisters; her brother however would be helping too. She wasn't really looking forward to her new school, but what could she do? She was turning twelve in three more weeks, and was starting her first day, first year of Middle School. She was going to be attending a school called Seigaku Academy, and would be there till she graduated.

"Kagome?"

Kagome glanced down to see her Uncle walking out looking for her. "Up here,"

"Ah, could you drop a package off for me at the post office? It's just a couple streets away from your school, you already know how to get there, right? You should have seen it on the drive to the house."

Kagome nodded, jumping back down the ground with her bunny tied around its waist to her pant loop. "I saw it, down the road to the left a few streets."

He nodded and handed her the small package, "Thanks dear, I'll let your Aunt know,"

Kagome turned and left the front yard, at least this would get her away from the house, and she would have some time to herself before she had to help unpack.

Walking for a little more than thirty minutes, she rounded a corner before accidently coming in contact with someone's hard chest, and falling backwards as she did. "Ouch~!"

"Oh, Gomen..."

Kagome frowned from her spot on the ground and glanced up, her eyes connecting with warm golden brown orbs, that ironically, despite their color, gave off a very...very...cold look.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter two! Tell me what you think~!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 2**_

_**Stealing Kisses – X**_

_**The Rings – X**_

_**I'm Not Crazy (new fic) – X**_

_**Daddy's Little Girl – X**_

_**Shapeless Song – X**_

_**Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) – X**_

_**Eiji Bunny-Chan – X**_

_**The Letter – Starting Ch2**_

_**TAKE TAKE TAKE – Starting Ch2**_

_**Big Brother (new fic) – Starting Ch2**_

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
